Casey's Ring , N0
by jbskyyy
Summary: Jane accepts Casey's ring . Maura has an unusual way to give the ring back to him.


Casey's Ring , N0

Maura was devastated when Jane told her she had said yes to Casey. She was wearing Casey's ring. Jane was going to marry that man. Maura was horrified she was the one supposed to marry Jane not Casey. Maura made it back to her house crying the whole way. Getting home she had no idea how she had even driven all the way without remembering driving, just remembered crying.

Once home Maura blew her nose splashed water on her face. She was determined to stop this sham of a wedding. She opened a bottle of wine sat down with her computer a started plotting a plan.

Maura had worked and worked all night on the plan. It was three in the morning with three empty wine bottles on the floor around by her bare feet. Drunkenly Maura leans over trying to pick up the empty bottles. She tips over and tumbles to the floor. Maura laughs turns her head looking up across the room and sees her bathroom. She pictures the time she made Jane a bath and she accidentally walked in while she was in the tub. Maura laughs out loud remembering she didn't see anything until Jane saw her and practically jumped out of the tub. It was the first time she saw Jane naked.

Maura remembering grabbed an wine bottle and tried to get the last drop out of it with her tongue. Maura says out loud "God Jane you were so beautiful that night. You were so hot with the water dripping off your tanned , toned body" Maura hugs the wine bottle thinking of Jane's body "mmm oh the possibilities Jane. You never even gave us a chance...but you will get one shot with my plan."

Maura sits up fast and the room began spinning "Whoa maybe I've had enough to drink. The plans all set anyways. You'll give Casey back that cheap ring back after my little plan."

Maura laughs evilly as she struggles to get up off the floor. She stumbles carrying the empty bottles to the kitchen. She puts them of course into the recycle bins with the others. She sees Jane's beer bottles in the recycle bin and starts crying again. Slowly the drunken state takes her over and she slides down the counter reaching for one of Jane's empties and falls to the floor passing out .

The next morning she wakes up cuddling an empty beer bottle without any recollection why. She smacks her lips apart as they are dry as the Sahara she's thinking as she tries to stand. She standing up to go over to her fridge to get a bottle of water then the wine bottles roll off her lap to the floor making a loud clattering noise.

Covering her ears "Ow shush , please be quiet . God Jane is not even here and her empty beer bottles are driving me insane."

A noise and a chuckle behind says "Really?"

Maura jumps turns to see a grinning Jane . Maura starts to smile but the diamond sparkles on Jane's finger. When Jane moved her hands on the counter to lean on it. Maura couldn't stop staring at it.

Jane waves the ring around watching Maura follow it. " Sparkly isn't it? It's going to be hard to get used to wearing it."

Automatically Maura snaps without thinking "Take it off then Jane. Now take it off if it bothers you."

Jane smiles tilting her head looking at Maura wondering why she'd say that. "Maura! I'm not taking it off. Casey would think I didn't want to marry him if I took it off my finger."

Maura nods thinking that's exactly what he should think. But says "Yes I suppose you're right. I'm sorry I just woke up."

Jane smiling nods looking around at the empties "Yeah I can see that. Did you really sleep on floor last night? Is everything okay?"

Maura embarrassed lowers her head slightly not looking at Jane "Yeah I'm fine. I guess I slept here last night. I think I missed judged how much wine I consumed last night." Maura half smiles and holds up a couple bottles to Jane.

Jane looking at the beer bottles too says "Beer too? Oh wow you should of called me, " Jane then thinks she should probably include Casey In everything now. "and um Casey . We could have helped you drain those bottles with you. You know to celebrate our ..engagement ..I guess. Did you drink beer last night?"

Maura fake smiles and puts the bottles into the recycle bin. "No of course not, I drank wine. I'm not sure maybe they fell out as I was putting the wine empties in the bin." Maura closes the doors to the bin . Grabs a bottle of water starts drinking it.

Jane thinking Maura had a rough night so she shouldn't bother her too much. So she starts walking around trying to piece together what Maura did the last night.

Maura watches as Jane walks around her laptop and gets nervous. "Um Jane, where's Casey at?"

Jane still investigating the scene of the drunken night says "Oh um actually um I don't know. I'm going to see him tonight for dinner though." Jane sees an envelope with her name on it . She picks it up and shows it to Maura "What's this?"

Maura walks quickly over and takes it quickly out of Jane's hand. Remembering hazily what she wrote she tries to lie "It's..it's well it's for later okay? I'll give it to you later."

Jane trying to figure out why she was acting so strangely "Maur just give it back let me open it? C'mon you're acting weird."

Maura tries to think fast. Her phone rings and saves her .She holds up a finger to Jane and goes to answer her phone.

"Hello.." She hears a sales pitch starting. Maura thinks she'll use this as a way to start her plan. "Um yes I will give it to her if you insist... Oh yes you can use my house I'll just clear out for you two."

Jane is figuring out it must be Casey on the phone planning on using Maura's house for a surprise for her. She says to Maura "Is that Casey? Oh let me talk to him, I've got to tell him.."

Maura shakes her head and fends off Jane trying to take the phone from her. Maura says on the phone "Okay I will ,bye" Maura hangs up quickly.

Jane aggravated "Maur I wanted to say hi to him."

"He was busy he had to go somewhere. Sorry Jane." Maura turns smiling feeling better now her plan is in action "You want some coffee or water? What time is it anyways?"

Jane looks at her watch "Ah about noon. Are you really just getting up now? You don't ever sleep this late, what's going on?"

Maura smiles "Nothing really, coffee?" Jane nods yes. "Good I want some too. Have a seat at the island counter. Now tell me your wedding plans." Maura really didn't want to hear them. But she needed a little time to wake up.

Jane pulls up a stool and sits "Wedding plans? We just got engaged last night, no plans yet."

Maura thought she ask "You mean your not getting married at Fenway stadium like you dreamed of ? You know with everyone throwing peanuts instead of rice. I was so looking forward to that."

Jane gets all dreamy eyed thinking about that fantasy of hers. She then snaps herself out of it waving her hand in front of herself "No, no...no I mean that was when I was a kid . Besides Casey doesn't like the Sox's. I don't know I don't really care even if we go to city hall would be okay with me."

Disappointed Maura tilts her head "Aw Jane that's sad. You should do what you dreamed of doing. Casey should want you too."

"Casey wants something simple I think."

"Well Jane I think that's wrong but it's your wedding ."

Maura hands Jane her coffee. She sits next to Jane plotting. Wondering how she can get Jane to take a bath so early in the day. But that is what the plan needs her to do.

Maura thinks of something "Jane would you mind going out and getting a few things for me?"

Jane thinks she figures out what's happening "Um sure like party supplies?" Jane grinning at Maura. "Maybe for an engagement party?"

Maura laughs "Okay I did want a bottle of champagne. I guess we can get another to celebrate your engagement if you want? I also need strawberries...British ones for Bass and oh yeah some more wine seems someone drank all the wine last night. I think I have plenty of beer but if you want you can buy more. I need you to go to Greberteve's it's a french market . I'll call tell them your coming. I have an account there so tell them put everything on it."

Jane nods then finishes her coffee . "On fourth street right?" Maura nods "When's Casey coming here? Will he be here when I get back?"

"I don't know Jane. There isn't a party but I told you we can call him and celebrate if you want?

Jane gets up not believing Maura "Yeah sure no Casey no party. You know you can't lie Maura." Standing at the door to leave says "You have all that stuff you need written down?"

Maura laughs "I'll call it in . You'll just have to pick it up. Be careful Jane see you soon." Jane nods and leaves.

Maura quickly jumps in the shower to get rid of her lingering hangover off.

After the shower she grabs and places all the candles around the the bathtub and lights them. She turns on some soft music and dims the lights. The shades are all drawn. Maura to her bedroom to get the blindfold she needs for the plan. She also grabs the small tape recorder she had recorded Casey's voice on. His voice in snippets and phrases she thought would help her. As she was entering back into the bathroom she remembers she forgot something . She turns and goes back to her bedroom . She looks in her draws and finds them. Pink satin hand restraints . Maura smiles at the thought of Jane's hands restrained. She sighs then gathers them up and walks fast into the bathroom. She quickly sets everything up so Jane would think it was Casey doing it all to her.

Just as she finishes setting up she hears the door. Jane was back from the market.

Jane smiling put the bags on the island counter "I didn't see anybody cars out there. Unless you had them hide their cars. I'm guessing it's a small party right?"

Maura comes in a satin crimson red robe. Jane's eyes about pop out onto the floor. It opened slightly as Maura walked toward Jane. Jane watched every movement of Maura's robe.

Maura smiling "Oh that was a quick trip . Thank you Jane. I'm just going to go and change." Maura pulls the robe tighter to her body closing it much to Jane's dismay.

Confused Jane asks "Your leaving why? I thought we were celebrating?"

"We will Jane . But first we have to ..I mean you have that envelope with instructions in it for you."

"Oh Casey wants to do something first , okay I guess I will." Jane looks around for it. "Where's the envelope?"

"In the bathroom Jane . Go on in and read it. I'm just going to put the champagne on ice. I'll put everything away too. Go on Jane." Maura waves her hand at her to get her going to the bathroom.

Jane nods still confused and walks into the bathroom. She sees all the candles and hears the music. The bath has been drawn and was had steam rising off of it. The envelope was laying on a silver tray.

Jane opens the envelope and starts reading . It was printed out letter so she thought for sure it was Casey, his hand writing was awful. But then seen the blindfold on the silver tray too and was confused. Casey had always said he had a phobia about wearing a blindfold or asking anyone else to wear it. Because in Afghanistan they trained them all in a three day training session wearing blindfolds. He hated that and still has nightmares about it. Jane sat down on the edge of the tub and tried to figure this out. She began reading the note again.

It read as follows ,

My Dearest Jane,

Please take off your clothes and get into the bathtub. Put on the blindfold enjoy the bath and wait. When instructions start do not ask any questions. Do as you are told you will not regret it , I promise.

Jane folded the note back up and stuck it in the envelope. She placed it on the silver tray next to the blindfold. She smirked knowing it was definitely not Casey. She started undressing to get in the tub. She most likely thought or hoped anyways it was Maura.

Jane undressed took a quick look at herself in the full length mirror. She was nervous wondering if it was Maura as she put her hand against her abs. She looked and nodded thought it'll have to do. Jane had wanted Maura to tell her not to accept Casey's ring from him. She wanted her to say to be with her instead of him. Marry her not him. She had been hopelessly in love with Maura for years and never knew if Maura felt the same way about her. Jane was nervous she was about to find out. Jane turned and looked at her backside which she hated how it looked . She smacked a cheek and thought well can't do nothing about that now. Good thing I'll be sitting on it.

Jane slowly inched her way into the old fashioned four legged bathtub. Jane was all the way in the steaming hot bath. She wondered how it was staying so hot. Then she saw a heating thermostat on the outside of the tub. She reached for the blindfold and put it on .

Jane then felt unusually relaxed and let out a huge "Ahhhhh.."

Maura heard Jane and knew she was in the tub already. She readied herself and grabbed the recorder and walked slowly to the bathroom. She was already aroused just thinking about what she was going to do with Jane.

Maura drops the recorder as she saw Jane laying in the tub naked. She picks up the recorder and tries not to look at Jane just yet . She tries to get her bearings before she started.

Jane almost laughed as she heard the familiar footsteps of Maura walking toward her. Even if she already hadn't figure it was Maura she would have by her footsteps.

Jane thought she'd play along act like she didn't know it was Maura "Who is there? Casey is that you?"

Maura hits play on the recorder. In Casey's voice it says "Jane no questions. Do what is asked of you." The recording Jane could tell was pieced together word by word .

"Okay." Jane wanted to see what Maura was planning.

Maura's hand was shaking holding the recorder. She was so nervous Jane would figure out it was her and be furious at her.

Maura thinks I've already went this far might as well finish it. She hits play again "Jane... you're going to get a professional massage as a present from me. Lay back and enjoy."

Maura sits the recorder on the tray and cinches the tie on her own robe. She was feeling more naked than she had ever felt before in her life at this moment. She watched her hands shaking as they approached Jane's shoulders. Maura could feel the heat radiating off of Jane. She laid her hands down on her but didn't move them.

Jane felt Maura's hands shaking on her. But thought she would break the tension by scaring Maura. Jane sat up quickly acting mad said "Casey, It's a Woman!"

Frightened Maura jerked her hands away she didn't know what to do . She grabbed the recorder pressed play "Jane no questions ."

Jane trying not to laugh lays back saying "Fine but you could've told me it was a woman."

Relieved Maura puts her hands back on her shoulders and starts massaging them. She slowly brought her fingers up Jane's long neck . She kneaded the back of her head.

Jane felt a rush of pleasure and relief she lets out a loud moan "Mmmm that , oh don't stop , Ma..." She almost says Maura but stops herself afraid Maura might stop massaging her.

Maura starts to relax ,she deepens the kneading on her shoulders. She moves down Jane's arms massaging her. Jane softly moaning happily . Maura closes her eyes and gathers all her courage together for her next move on Jane.

Jane was getting impatient when Maura stopped massaging. She knew she was nervous about going below her neck. So Jane tries to encourage her a little.

"Mmm don't stop please. It feels so good . Please do more." Jane thought that should do it.

Maura smiles and inches her hands down Jane's chest. Maura opens her eyes slowly to look at her. She sees Jane's harden nipples bobbing in and out of the water. Maura starts breathing heavier and notices as her breath hits Jane's chest she is breathing faster and heavier too.

Jane wanting so badly to rip the blindfold off and see Maura but doesn't . She pleads "Can I take off the blindfold? I promise to keep my eyes closed."

Maura looks at Jane knowing she probably will open her eyes. But she asked so sweetly Maura slowly takes it off of her. She surprised as Jane keeps her eyes closed.

"Mmm so much better thank you." Jane smiles and relaxes again.

Maura looks at Jane almost not believing it was Jane. She's acting to nice. Maura thinks maybe naked Jane is a sweet nice person. Maura laughs at the thought and thinking of maybe hiding all of Jane's clothes too.

Jane asks "What's so funny?"

Maura stops laughing and moves her hands then fingers on to both of Jane's breasts. She kneads and squeezes them as Jane moans. Jane felt herself getting wetter than the water in the bath and smiles to herself knowing it was Maura doing this to her.

Maura stops she dries off her hands and picks up the satin restraints. She grabs the recorder and puts a different tape in it and hits play.

Recorder voice Casey says "Leave on the blindfold"Maura thought oh well that's already gone. "Now comes a little restraint , please don't resist if you like the massage so for." Maura thought he said for instead of far. Jane just chuckled at it .

Jane places both arms on the sides of the bathtub and waits. Maura pulls out from underneath the old fashion four legged bathtub the metal stand that had poles on each side of the tub so you could tie the restraints to the poles. Maura tied her right arm then started on the left.

Jane jerked her arm away "Does it have to be both?"

Maura smiled and grabbed her left arm and tied it to the pole. Jane jerked to see if she could get loose , she couldn't .

Jane whined as she pulled on the restraints "This is supposed to be fun? It's not."

Maura turned on the recorder again "Just relax and enjoy." Maura placed one of her hands back on Jane's breast and took the other down over Jane's abs. She started kneading her stomach the inching her fingers lower

Jane started panicking . She wasn't used to not being in control even if it was Maura. She started jerking her wrists harder and finally blurted out " How am I supposed to touch you if you have my hands tied up Maura." Jane scrunched her face knowing she might have blown it. But she kept her eyes closed and waited.

Maura's hands froze,she was trying to figure out if Jane really said her name or not. She waited for Jane to say it again. She felt Jane's heart beating even faster than it had been. Maura then knew Jane was nervous as her.

In a shaky nervous voice Maura says " You know it's me Jane?"

Jane slowly opens her eyes smiled but nervous as hell says "Um yeah."

Maura looks down at Jane's hands tied and quickly unties them. "Sorry I thought you'd like to give up control a little. You know since you're always in control . People always in control like to be submissive sometimes so ..."

Jane smiling puts her hand up for her to stop. "Alright Google mouth now is not the time for that."

Maura blushes and her dimples deepen as she smiles shyly. "How long did you know it was me?"

"Since I saw the blindfold. Casey has a phobia about blindfolds. But I was positive when I heard your footsteps coming in. I'd know them anywhere."

Maura smirks "And you didn't say anything...and let me massage your breasts?"

Jane face was red and blushing now , she looks away and says "I've always wanted you to do that."

Maura shakes her head confused "Jane you said yes to Casey. You're engaged to him."

"I was hoping you would try to talk me out of it." Jane shyly looks at Maura smiling "But I like this way a lot too. You are going to finish my ….cough... massage aren't you?"

Maura laughs "Yes I want to more than anything , but what about the engagement? The ring Jane?"

Jane grabs the tie of Maura robe and loosens it "Check the envelope."

Maura looks in the envelope sees the ring. "What does this mean?"

Jane pulls the tie off Maura's robe exposing her breasts to Jane. She smiles and says "I'm going to mail it back to him with a note that says . Thanks but no thanks. Now get in this bathtub with me woman."

Jane pulls Maura in with her splashing water everywhere. Maura giggles and tosses her robe to the floor. Maura wraps her legs around Jane's waist and scoots as close as she could to her. Jane wraps her arms around Maura and pulls her close. Maura leans in and kisses Jane's lips slowly and they both moan into the kiss. Jane separates Maura's lips with her tongue and deepens the kiss.

Maura whispers as she kisses Jane's ear "I love you Jane."

Jane pulls back "I love you more"

Jane puts her hands on Maura breasts and smiles as she squeezes them gently in her hands.

Maura sneaks her hand down between Jane's legs and quickly moves her fingers on her throbbing core rubbing it in circles hard. Jane moves one hand down Maura's body and does the same to her circling then rubs her thumb on her clit . Maura moans as Jane begins to move and she tries to do the same for her but fails as Jane easily moves two fingers inside of her and begins moving them and curling them back and forth in her.

Maura moves her head on Jane's shoulder and nips bites harder as the pleasure grows closer to an orgasm. Maura finally can move her hand and enters her fingers into Jane . She starts thrusting in circles in and out harder and harder as Jane's moaning and squirming intense. Jane starts curling and presses harder on her clit until Maura squeals then moans as her orgasm slams into her body. Jane follows as she feels and watches Maura's body spasm into her arms. They both are moaning and holding onto each other tightly through their spasms. They both here a noise.

The bathroom door flies open. Casey sees them making love and explodes "What the fuck Jane!?" Waving his arms around and yelling . "Why ? You said yes Jane. You took my ring."

Jane points to the envelope by the blindfold. "It's in the envelope Casey. Thanks but no thanks Bud. Take it back." Maura covers her mouth hiding a smile.

Casey reaches for the envelope and sees the blindfold and screams "AHH! No Jane you know I hate those!" Casey runs out yelling and crying.

Jane yells after him. "I'll mail the ring back to you!"

Maura and Jane hug and start laughing. Jane jokes "Well it looks like he doesn't want the ring back. You want the ring Maura?"

Jane laughs Maura makes an eww face and laughs and says "Casey's ring , N0!"

.

.A/N -Thanks for reading


End file.
